


Sing A Song

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil and Patton  have recently adopted Remy and Roman. Roman is worried to ask them a question.





	Sing A Song

Virgil was cleaning up the house when he heard the front door open and the sound of the kids entering. They were talking and he could hear them.

He went over to greet them at the door and overheard a bit of their conversation.

“-are you sure you want to ask?

“I’m sure Mr. Patton and Mr. Virgil will want to go. They said when I joined chorus to tell them when every show was.”

“Alright Ro if you’re sure that it’s good too. I have the most faith in you little bro.”

Roman smiled at his older brother, Remy, and then runs further into the house. Remy speed walking slightly after him.

They had adopted the two brothers about three months ago. He and his husband, Patton, having been married for a couple years and we’re ready to have children.

It had been a long process; from finding an adoption agency that accepts Gay Couples, to being approved to adopt, too completing so much paperwork that Virgil’s head started to spin from. But it had all been worth it.

They had originally been looking to adopt one kid, but they saw the two brothers that had been through so much and they knew they had to keep them together. So they basically had their minds made then and there.

 It was another rough process. More paperwork and making sure their home was ready for two kids, especially to make sure they could help them in any possible way, especially if they ended suffering from a number of mental illnesses that resulted from their trauma.

 But they were. They knew this and were prepared to help. Patton was possibly too optimistic, and well Virgil was a well-known pessimist to put it lightly, but they took it with a sense of caution, but with being hopeful that the kids would eventually grow comfortable in their home. Especially since they understood that the kids wouldn't open up to them instantly, possibly never.

 Roman was the younger brother. Currently in 2nd grade and he wanted to become a Prince and an Actor. He was outspoken and he’s opened up to Virgil and Patton a bit. Though they could tell he was scared to say too much about really sad things.

Remy was nearly the opposite. He was currently in 7th grade and was quite private with any information about himself or Roman. Which is fine of course, Patton and Virge didn’t expect them to instantly adapt to being a family. Patience was a virtue, as Virgil’s momma would say, one they needed with this and they would happily practice with this.

Roman came into the hallway, spotting Virgil.  “Mr. Virgil, I’m having a chorus concert soon and I was wondering if you and Mr. Patton wanted to come.” He then quickly added “Only if you want to. You don’t have too!”

 Virge’s heart broke a bit but he understood why they were like this. He didn’t know everything as he wasn’t going to pressure them to open up, but he knows that their parents died when Roman was a baby. They then lived with their Aunt and Uncle, who have since lost custody, and are currently in prison. The details weren’t known to him but he didn’t need to do that right now.

Right now he needs to reassure his kid.

“Of course we’ll go! At least I’ll be there and I sure Patton will be too. Just tell us when and we will be there.

 Roman beamed up at him. “Ok! I’ll go get the paper!” He then ran off to put his stuff down and get the paper.

 "You don’t have to go you know. I’d be okay taking him.” Remy’s voice comes from nowhere after Roman is out of earshot. Virgil turns to him.

 “I know, but I want to be there. I want to support you guys in all you do. So does Patton.”

 Remy gives him the faintest of smiles, “Alright. I have homework. Call me if you need me.” Remy goes upstairs.

They have dinner later when Patton gets home. Roman talking to Virgil and Patton about chorus and excitedly rambling about the show. Patton and Virgil happily listened.

Their family was still in progress, there were still things to be done.

But it was a family, and Virgil was happy to be able to make one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm a sucker for family AUs!


End file.
